Rage of Broly
by chaos2012fim
Summary: After being defeated at the hands of Goku, Broly barely manages to escape his dying planet. Instead of landing on Earth however, he crashes onto a strange planet filled with Ponies. Will this new place bring peace to Brolys heart? Of course not
1. Chapter 1

It was a bright and peaceful day in the land of Equestria. The rolling green fields and beautiful blue sky shined under the large sun that overlooked the vast world. While most of the realm was open and undeveloped land, multiple towns and cities were set throughout. Some towns were small and simple, and then some were large cities.

The largest and most elegant of all of the communities in Equestria was the city of Canterlot. The clean and colorful streets were bustling with ponies as they trotted to their destinations of shopping or simply engaging in casual talk with their peers.

Set above the city was the great castle that stood as the home for the royal princess's that ruled over Equestria. The massive white palace gleamed under the rays of light, causing it to give of a magnificent glow to all that saw it. It was a place of tranquil peace and organization, but today was a rare exception.

Standing outside of the large doors to the royal courtroom stood several guards draped in their standard golden armor. On normal occasions, the soldiers were always out on their standard, usually useless scouting patrols, but for the last six hours, the four soldiers had been waiting there after what they had seen earlier. Small talk broke out between the confused ponies.

"What do you think they have been doing in there?"

"They have not come out once since then, not to mention they haven't asked for anything."

"I don't understand; she just froze in the middle of talking, and then suddenly took off and locked herself in there."

Earlier that morning, the elder of the two royal sisters, Princess Celestia, were outside with the royal guards as she gave them a speech on upcoming events that were to take place in the city. In the middle of talking, however, she tensed up for some reason. Her eyes went wide to many of the guards surprise, and then the princess suddenly turned and ran back towards the palace.

Expecting that something wrong had happened, the platoon of soldiers followed after her, only to be ordered away by the younger sibling to the sun goddess, Princess Luna. The two alicorns then walked into the courtroom and shut the door behind them. After six hours, neither princess had exited the room.

From below, a white unicorn covered in purple armor trotted up the steps to where the four ponies were standing. The moment they saw him, they all immediately snapped out of their talks and stood at attention, "C-captain. I... Didn't know you were coming back." one of them stammered out.

Shining Armor casually approached the four ponies. On normal days he would have taken action for seeing the soldiers standing around, but he chose to allow it to slide due to the circumstances, "At ease."

With that order, the four loosened up from their locked position.

Shining walked up to them and looked up to the towering doors behind them. He was also curious to what the royal sisters were doing, for he saw the very peculiar behavior as well. Never once in all of the years of serving under Celestia had he seen her with such a look in her eyes; not even the return of Discord or the Changeling invasion invoked what he saw.

Fear.

He took his eyes off the oak doors and gazed back to the guards, "They haven't come out once?"

"No sir." they all said in unison.

Turning back, he glared toward the palace, 'Thats it, I'm gonna find out what they are doing.' he thought to himself. Walking up to the large wooden obstacles in his way, he used his magic to unlatch the bolts that kept the dual doors together. Slowly opening them, he took quiet steps into the great hall.

The royal courtrooms bright stained windows cast its colorful glows to the long red carpet that led down to the two thrones at the end of the golden room. To the left was an alicorn with a deep blue coat and flowing blue mane and tail. Shining immediately recognized her as Princess Luna.

The figure to the right was of a larger stature due to older age. The alicorns white coat glistened like freshly fallen snow. Her long mane of pink, green and blue hues sparkled as it gently flowed out from her.

Princess Celestia and Her younger sister Princess Luna were just as beautiful as they always were, but something strange surrounding them caught the captains eye; a strange, rotating green orb of magic encircled the princess's, the color due to their blending magic flowing from their horns. Both of them were unaware that he had entered the room, their eyes clenched shut from concentration.

Shining Armor slowly took a deep breath, now unsure if he wanted to disturb them from whatever they were doing. After contemplating it for a few moments, he made his decision, "Uhh, ahem... Princess?"

No response.

"Me and some of the other guards were a little concerned if there was something wrong. Is there anything we can do that can assist you?"

Celestia's eyelids crept open, revealing her bloodshot eyes, "Leave us."

The tone in the command she gave was enough to Send a cold chill down the captain's spine. Not wanting to bother them anymore, he dropped into a low bow, then quickly left and shut the doors behind him, leaving the two alicorns alone once again.

Celestia did not want to reenter the vision spell that they had been engaged within for the day, but she knew she had to see what was happening.

For the past several days, there had been powerful readings of energy that had surged through the depths of space. It was of a power not native to Equestria, for it belonged to a of bipedal alien who seeked destruction to all those around himself. But the reading the princess sensed today was different, it was much more powerful than than any energy she had ever felt.

Closing her eyes once again, she returned to the battle across the galaxy that she and her sister had been watching the whole time. The disintegrating planet was the spot where two aliens of the same race battled to the death; one was the being that the sisters had sensed, and the other was of similar race but pure of heart.

The two sisters winced as they witnessed the cold hearted monster continue to pummel the smaller warrior to the ground. Luna opened her eyes momentarily to turn to her sister, "Tia, I don't think he can last much longer."

Celestia grimaced at hearing those words, but she knew it was true, "He can't give up, Luna, he is the only one there that can stop him."

"His body will give out at this rate." Luna Sadly stated.

Celestia didn't answer back; she concentrated on the golden haired warrior that was covered in bruises all over his body as he struggled to stand on the destroyed battlefield. If possible, she would have funneled her own energy to him to help defeat the other alien, whose towering body was seemingly unscratched.

'Please don't give up...' she thought to herself, '...you're the only one that stands between him and the rest of the universe. If you fail, he will destroy every planet in his wake... Including ours.' Despite her hopes, it seemed impossible for the one she supported to come out victorious.

'Don't give up Goku.'

Across the galaxy, a small planet was the battlefield for two powerful warriors. Down within an enormous rock valley, a bipedal being pulled himself out of the rock wall that he had just been crushed into. A glowing yellow aura surrounded him as he stood back up. His golden hair stuck up due to the energy level he possessed; the level of super saiyan.

Goku struggled to keep his balance as he took a step forward. His top half to his orange gi had been completely torn off from the many attacks he had taken. Blood slowly trickled out of the many cuts all over his battered body. It felt as he was going to drop dead at that very moment from everything he had been hit with, but there were others helping him.

Miles away within a destroyed city, four other beings Laid beaten on the ground. Three of them were funneling what energy they had across the landscape to Goku to give him more power. These included Piccolo, a green alien known as a namekian, and two half Saiyan and half human beings, Trunks and then the teenage son of Goku, Gohan.

The final one, however, was too shaken and stubborn to give away his power. He was the prince of the dwindling race of Saiyan beings, Vegeta. His exhausted body laid in the mix of broken rubble. He telepathically talked across the landscape to Goku, "it's no use Kakarot..." he said, still calling calling him by his birth given name, "... This is a fight we just can't win."

Back at the battle, a gigantic super Saiyan glared down to Goku from the cliff he stood on. At eight feet tall, Broly didn't even seem like a physically possible being his body was engorged with muscles that stuck out to unreal lengths. His biceps alone were forty inches around. His strange appearance was due to the unstable power that he harbored inside of his body ever since he was born.

After all the attacks that he had dealt to Goku, he was frustrated that he just didn't quit. "Your persistence is annoying!" Broly grunted as he flew off from his spot and crushed Goku back into the rocks before he had time to dodge. Laughing menacingly, the titanic Saiyan hopped back several steps and shot a large green ki blast at his dazed opponent.

Vegeta could sense everything that was happening between the two fighting miles away, then he heard the scream of Goku echo through the air. Despite knowing that his ally was dying, he was too arrogant to help, "Why should I, a prince, give a subordinate my power!" he said through gasps of pain from his body.

Goku's voice appeared inside of his head through energy communication, "Just give me all of your power Vegeta and I'll defeat him!"

Using pure power of will, Vegeta slowly stood up from the ground and stared in the direction of where Goku was. Then, he heard the voices of the others pleading him to help.

"Father." Trunks begged.

"Vegeta!" Piccolo yelled.

"Please, just do it." Gohan groaned.

"No!" Vegeta screamed out.

Goku could not believe how not even Vegeta's own son couldn't get through to him, "Vegeta, I need your power. VEGETA, MORE POWER...RIGHT NOW!" he bellowed out into the air.

Vegeta just stared into the sky, his arrogance too big to want to help, "I am a prince, the prince of all Saiyans, why should I give my power to a Saiyan that ranks below me. Tell me, tell me WHY!"

Luna and Celestia felt as if something cold had seized both of their hearts; they could not believe that this single Saiyan was jeopardizing the very existence of the entire universe. If something didn't happen quick, their world would end up as Broly's target sooner or later.

Goku was being rocked by a barrage of blows to his stomach by Broly's enormous fists. His screams of pain were ear splitting, but were still overshadowed by the cracking and crumbling mountain behind him. The rock was being split from the sheer force of his body being forced against it as Broly continued to attack the battered warrior.

Once his body broke through the other side of the mountain, Goku felt himself fly backward and crash into another mountain face. Being too tired to move, he couldn't evade as Broly rushed forward and knocked him farther into the stone. Broly smirked and floated several feet back in the air, "You've lasted longer than I expected, but your final hour has arrived."

Goku gasped for air as he sat up from his wedged position, "Vegeta, what are you waiting for, your our last hope. Give me your POWER!" he screamed at the top of his lungs out into the sky.

Vegeta grimaced, but knew it was the only way, "Fine, take it, but Kakarot, finish him now!" he lifted his arm and felt the rush of energy leave his body.

Goku immediately felt the rush of power enter his body, seemingly eliminating the pain over him. Lifting his arm, he blocked the incoming punch of Broly. He then charged up all of the power he had inside of his body, destroying a large portion of the mountain behind him.

"What?" Broly said, backing away from the mountain, "Where is he getting all this energy?"

"Your hour has arrived." Goku stated as he lifted himself into the air.

Back in the city, the four warriors felt the last of their energy flow to Goku. Vegeta grimaced as he fell backward, "Don't think this changes anything."

"Get him Goku." Trunks said before he passed out.

"Take him out... Father." Gohan said before his mind went blank.

Broly then realized what was happening, causing him to laugh, "Ha ha ha, no matter how much energy you get from those idiots, it won't be enough to kill me!" he yelled out as he charged his power once again.

"He, we'll see about that. You'll never know until I try."

The ground around them was breaking apart not from the energy they were putting off, but from the approaching comet that dwarfed the planet. The giant blue rocks intense gravity was ripping the small world apart as it crept through space. Despite the fact that death was approaching them, neither warrior would dare flee, for they were set on ending the life of the other.

In a split second, both of them rushed through the air at each other, both drawing their fists back to strike. Broly went first, his gargantuan arm heading straight for Goku's face. Goku simply ducked under the arm, continuing forward, "Now the real fight begins."

Broly's eyes went wide as he felt a fist drive into his stomach. He gasped as he felt pain for the first time in the entire day. His mind was screaming at what was happening, 'Impossible. I can't be beaten!'

Goku glared as he pushed his fist deeper into Broly's stomach; he thought back to all of the innocent lives Broly killed on this planet, how he tried to kill his friends and his son. He couldn't forgive the monster that crazy Saiyan was. "I'm not gonna let, YOU GET AWAY WITH THIS!"

Goku pushed forward and ripped a chunk out of his targets stomach. Broly screamed out as he felt his blood pouring out of the open wound. Then, he felt something inside of him growing; his energy was becoming too unstable inside of his body to control, and now had a place to escape. He felt as if his body suddenly exploded as his energy was released.

Celestia and Luna cast large grins at what they just saw; the destructive monster Broly had been defeated. Their hearts fluttered with excitement knowing that their world was now safe. They continued to watch as Goku quickly gathered his comrades and teleported off of the planet before the comet could destroy them.

Seeing there was nothing more to see, they deactivated the spell that they had been using, allowing a wave of relief to wash over their exhausted bodies. Luna turned to Celestia with an enormous smile across her face, "Tia, he did it."

"Yes, he did it." Celestia responded. she slowly got up from her throne and looked out of the window toward the sky. It seemed all of the fear that had enveloped her had fallen away.

"Thank you Goku."

And with that, the two alicorns left the throne room and entered the warm sun of their peaceful world.

Across the galaxy, Comet Camori had almost completely destroyed the small planet entirely. Monstrous craters formed across the surface of the planet from the gravity that was being emitted by the comet that dwarfed the small world. All life had either escaped or been killed; except for one.

Crawling across the ground, Broly gasped for air as the rocks crumbled around him. His super Saiyan form had been deactivated, causing his body to shrink back to its original six foot height. His muscles dwindled from their gorged size back to smaller but still defined state. His hair had also lost its spike gold look, for it was now black and fell against his back.

He used every bit of strength he had left to pull his battered body across the dirt. "K-Kakarot..." he growled through his gasps, "...you will not kill me." he pulled himself up and staggered between steps. He knew he was too weak to fly, and he only had a few minutes to escape before the comet destroyed the planet.

Struggling on, he found the hidden space pod that was stored behind a cliff. Approaching the round, gray ship, he hit the button on the side, causing the oval shape door to slide open with a small hiss. He collapsed onto the small seat which barely fit him and hit the automatic takeoff button. The door closed behind him, leaving the small round red window as the only view outside.

The rockets in the back of the pod erupted in bright flames as it lifted the ship of the crumbling ground. Flying through the air, the small aircraft pushed through the atmosphere and out of the pull of gravity just as the comet began to crash into the surface of the planet.

Broly struggled to stay awake as he turned to the computer navigation, "So, *huff* Kakarot, your world is Earth. He he, how about I visit and- Ahh!"

The pain inside of him caused him to cripple over. A stream of blood came up his throat and exited his mouth. His mind went blank and fell back into the seat, his body slipping into a coma.

**Without a directional input to follow, the ship simply flew into the darkness of space in a straight line. There was a chance that it could go on forever through the cold vacuum. It could have collided with a stray asteroid floating abound. There was also the slim chance that it could land on a certain planet lying in its path. **


	2. Chapter 2

Princess Celestia quietly sat inside of her throne room before Several other nobles from the High Council, and had been discussing many of the problems that were spread throughout the kingdom. Her mind was becoming mentally exhausted from the constant arguing between the four unicorns before her.

A light green unicorn stood up to clarify his point, "Look, I am just saying that Cloudsdale should not be given any more funding until they are able to meet the cloud quota."

"What kind of accusation is that to make, Baseline?" a black unicorn said, her silver mane shimmering in the dim room.

"It's not an accusation, Storm Runner. I have the proof." Baseline's horn began to glow, levitating his file he had by his side, "This is the cloud report from the factory itself; according to this, the production of cumulous clouds is down by twenty two percent."

Celestia frowned; Baseline was always the one of the four to bring up something that was not going perfect, whether it be the clouds were giving off too much rain or if the train engines had been malfunctioning at improper times. One time he even tried to make it a point when she was two minutes late to lifting the sun. 'The audacity of him...' she thought to herself, 'I had my reasons for that morning. What does he know of raising a sun up into the sky?'

"Just forget about the stupid clouds. We have much more important problems to deal with than that." Storm yelled out.

"Oh, like what?" Baseline asked with a sarcastic tone.

"Perhaps the dragon located near Los Pegasus is something of a big deal." answered a bright magenta mare.

Baseline's eyes went wide at hearing that, "A dragon? When did this happen?"

"About two days ago. Citizens began reporting smoke pouring out of the top of a local mountain."

Celestia sat up, causing the four around the small table to go quiet, "This dragon isn't planning on resting from what they have seen. It seems to want to make this a nest. Do you have an idea of how to remove the dragon?"

Storm glanced around to the others, waiting to see if any of them wanted to speak up. When none of them began, she cleared her throat and looked up to Celestia, "We can always try to coax it out by offering it a small amount of rubies."

Baseline rolled his eyes at hearing that, "Rubies? You shouldn't have to bribe the stupid beast to leave land that doesn't belong to it."

Storm glared over at him, "Ok then, what would be your genius approach to making it leave the mountain top?"

"Force, that is how you get it out."

Celestia frowned at the idea, "You suggest that we threaten the dragon to get out of our land?"

"Princess, with all do respect, it is what should be done. You yourself could fly out there and talk to it. If it refuses, you could just blow it up."

Celestia felt an icy chill run through her body at those last words; they were too recently used by a being who still haunted her thoughts and-.

"Princess?"

Snapping out of her trance, Celestia noticed the four others in the room staring at her with concern. She took a moment to shake her head clear,

"I-I'm sorry, but I am not feeling too well. This meeting is dismissed."

Confused looks we're given between the four unicorns in the room. Not wanting to question the orders of the princess, they gathered up their belongings and gave a slight bow before they trotted off towards the large door at the end of the room. After all four were gone, a yellow aura enveloped the doors, forcing them to shut together.

After the council left, Celestia sat quietly for several minutes in the room alone, her body still shaking from the sudden remembrance of the one who could have come and destroyed her home. She closed her eyes, doing away for the image of the tall bipedal figure, his solid white eyes staring with an intent to kill. His name rang inside of her head over and over.

Broly.

Her thoughts went back to the vision that she and her sister watched; Broly stood before a large group of trembling alien slaves below a large cliff. He chuckled as he looked up into the sky at their small planet, before charging up a powerful ki blast and throwing at the group. She watched as the blast swerved up at the last moment and travelled up into the sky, destroying the former home of the slaves.

"Oops, did I just blow it up?"

That was all Broly said before laughing at the despair of the poor creatures. Celestia opened her eyes once again, bringing her back to the empty throne room. Taking several deep breaths, she stood up and walked over to the windows overlooking the city of Canterlot.

Broly's defeat was three weeks ago, but the princess couldn't help but feel that something was still wrong; not one week after they saw him killed, Celestia felt another powerful energy reading in another portion of the galaxy. She was alone at the time, and wasn't able to visually see what was happening, but she could tell that it was a clashing force, and it wasn't Broly.

Whatever that strange power she sensed was, it had disappeared. That did nothing however to take her mind off what was troubling her. She walked away from the window and started towards her personal chambers. She did want to rest her head.

"Broly is dead. He has to be."

Miles away from Canterlot, a small town sat at the edge of the Everfree forest. Rows of small, colorful buildings were spread throughout the community of Ponyville. Ponies walked around the market, trying to complete whatever errands they had to do before the shops closed in the fading light of the evening.

Towards the center of the town, a large tree stood out among the many buildings; installed throughout the trunk were multiple windows and porches, leading to the interior of the Ponyville library. Inside the usually organized library, piles of novels and different encyclopedias were strewn across the floor.

Scuffling through the piles, a purp

le unicorn searched for the one thing that she needed for the spectacle tonight. Her purple mane with a magenta streak was a mess from scrambling for the last forty minutes. After the most recent pile she had sifted through was unsuccessful, she turned her attention up the stairs to the second floor, "Spike, I need you to find me that book!"

The door at the top of the stairs cracked open, revealing the frowning face of a small purple dragon, "Twilight, I told you already, it's on the second bookcase, third shelf up and ninth book to the right."

Twilight looked up to the shelf where he told her, and sure enough, it was right there. Levitating it off the shelf with her magic, she brought it down to face level, "Guide to local comets and meteors of Equestria. Perfect." she smiled for the first time in a while that night, "thanks Spike."

Spike just gave out frown before turning to walk back in the room he was just in. Twilight was curious what was up with him, "Spike, you alright?"

"I'm just a little tired tonight. I had quite the WORKLOAD TODAY!" he greatly exaggerated the last words with a frustrated yell.

Twilight then remembered she had spike Constantly running errands back and forth between the library and the local supply store to gather different things that they needed. After he was finished with that, he had to reorganize the basement after she had made a mess unpacking the telescope that was down there. She blushed out of embarrassment for not remembering how hard he worked. Before she could apologize, the door to the top of the stairs closed.

"Maybe I should just wait until tomorrow to talk." she said to herself. Turning back to her new mess, she decided to quickly put the books into a more organized fashion until she could get to them later. Now, she had a more important event to watch. Gathering her book and notes, she lifted her head and disappeared in a bright flash.

On the top deck of the library, Twilight reappeared from the teleportation spell. Set out by the railing was her telescope, pointed up towards the sky. Looking up, she saw the light had nearly left the horizon, giving room to the stars and now Luna's rising moon. She smiled up, "It's almost time."

"Almost time for what?"

Twilight was surprised to hear a voice. Glancing to the right, she saw a cyan Pegasus floating in the air. A smile spread across the unicorns face when she recognized the cyan coat and multi colored mane, "Hey Rainbow Dash! What are you doing out here so late?"

Rainbow flew over and landed quietly on the wooden balcony next to the telescope, "I was just heading home. Had a late day training."

Twilight gave a chuckle, "Always training for the Wonderbolts, huh?"

"Heck yeah I am!" Rainbow answered, sticking her chest out and flaring her wings up, "Once they see what I can really do, they will definitely put me on the team. After that, every pony in Equestria will see how fast I am!"

"Well, I do hope you achieve your dreams soon."

"Thanks." Rainbow turned to leave, but then remembered why she stopped, "So... What are you doing out here? And, what is it almost time for?"

"I'm getting ready for a small meteor shower. There are multiple small meteors and comets coming into orbit with us soon."

Rainbow have a curious look, "Really?"

"Yeah, Hey! you want to watch? It should be starting any minute."

"Uh, I don't know if..."

Twilight took a few steps closer, her eyes wide with excitement, "Come on, it will be fun."

Rainbow pondered over the idea of going home and sleeping or staying up to watch rocks in the sky. "Hmm. Alright, I'll stay for a little bit."

"Ok then. Hopefully it doesn't take long to... Oh look! Its already happening!"

Rainbow glanced up to the sky to see a streak of light blue shoot across the sky. Before she could say anything, she felt Twilight grab her with a hoof and pull her over to the telescope. Rainbow watched as the librarian looked into the eyepiece, swiveling it on the stand to different spots in the sky. "What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to get that small comet in the sight." Twilight never took her eye off the telescope as she mumbled, "Aha! Got it. Here, come look at this." she moved out of the way to allow her friend a chance.

Rainbow was hesitant, but after a moment walked over and placed her left eye onto the silver eye piece. Looking through, she saw a bright blue rock smoldering in the sky, the blue flames rushing behind it. The trail of energy left in its wake was truly a dazzling sight, even for the daredevil athlete, "That is pretty cool I gotta say."

"I know right!?" Twilight giggled in delight. Opening the book, her magic rapidly flipped through the pages, looking for the right image that she wanted. After several seconds, she came to a stop, "Here we are; Star swirl's comet, the first comet ever classified. discovered over three thousand years ago by Star swirl himself."

Rainbow turned away from the sight she was watching to frown down to the chattering librarian, "Twilight, you really are an egghead."

Twilight glared up to Rainbow, "I'm not an egghead. I just find these kind of facts very interesting."

Rainbow gave a cocky smirk, "Yeah, interesting for eggheads." chuckling, she turned back to look through the telescope.

Twilight felt her cheeks burn up from frustration, "At least I like to learn important facts."

Rainbow just continued to grin, not even taking her eye off the telescope, "At least I'm not an egghead."

Twilight felt more anger coming up, "You sport jock."

"Egghead."

"Smelly athlete!"

"Eeegheaaad."

"You... You... Unsmart pony!"

Rainbow buckled over in laughs at Twilights frustration, "Ha ha ha! Oh Twilight, I wish you could see your face, ha ha!"

Twilight just grunted and went back to looking through her book, writing down an array of notes.

Rainbow continued to look through the telescope up into the sky, shifting the position of it to see what else there was up in space outside of their world. She gazed at other comets that passed by, on some occasions even seeing some break up in the atmosphere. She also took some time to look at he moon, admiring just how different it looked up close. She didn't want to admit it to Twilight, but she was truly enjoying the time she was having.

Turning the telescope, Rainbow watched another small comet go by, but stopped when something in front of it caught her eye, "what the..." she stuttered. Focusing her eye, she saw what looked like a small metal ball. "Hey Twi, come check this out."

Twilight glanced up from her book at her friend, "What is it?"

"It... Looks like something metal."

Twilight gave a skeptical look at the confused Pegasus, "Come on Rainbow, don't go crazy on me." Standing up, she trotted over to the telescope, and leaned down to look into it, "I could understand an imagination does change what you see sometimes, but you can't let that-" she stopped as she saw the object as well.

The item did seem to be made out of some sort of silver like metal, and it was shaped like a sphere. Another thing she noticed was that there was bright red fire forming around the front of it, signifying that it was entering the atmosphere. Before she could get a perfect look at it, the object disappeared over the horizon.

Rainbow was able to see it with her own eyes at the very last moment, the bright fire illuminating its position, "What was that thing?"

Twilight looked up from the eyepiece, staring off into the direction the object flew, "I don't know. it.. was probably just a new type of meteor. It will most likely burn up in the atmosphere. anyway." Walking away, she sat back down and returned to her notes.


	3. Chapter 3

Screaming through the air, the small metal ship lit up a small spot in the dark sky as it pushed through the atmosphere of the incoming planet. While it seemed as if it was coming in at too steep of an angle , the computers automatic safety activated, steering the ship slightly up to not come in too hot. The fires around the ship soon diminished once the pod passed into the lower, oxygen filled air.

Passing quickly over wide open fields and rivers, the pod was starting to descend toward the approaching ground. The thrusters located at the back of the sphere began to push backward in reverse to slow down is speed. Suddenly, a spark inside of the ship ignites inside of the computer, frying the control system. The engines lose power in the air, causing the ship to lose power and began to spiral out of control towards the ground.

Racing down, the ship smashed into the ground, bouncing across the ground like a rock skipping across a pond. Each time it struck the ground, the exterior of the ship began to dent more and more, cracking the small red window in the front in a spider web pattern.

After crashing and tumbling for nearly half a mile, the pod careened into a large lake. Striking with tremendous force, the pod created a large wave that rushed across the surface of the body of water. After floating for a minute, the sphere dropped under the surface, slowly descending into the deep blue abyss. Floating down, the ship soon touched the lakebed floor, sticking into the muddy bottom.

Suddenly, the door of the pod was kicked outward, followed by a blast of air bubbles. As the water began to clear, a being began to push himself out of the small pod, his arms swinging as fast as he could. After what seemed like an eternity, his head burst through the surface, his lungs gasping for air.

Floating to the edge of the lake, Broly clawed at the bank, his fingers digging into the mud as he pulled himself out of the water. Slick yet sticky mud bundled up around the golden bracelets he had on his wrists. He gasped in pain when his stomach dragged across the mud. Rolling on to his back, he saw the large hole in his stomach filled with cold brown mud. Cupping water in his hands, he tried to wash out the dirt from the still open wound, "Ahh, Damn it!" he screamed out.

Still dazed from being forced awake from the sudden impact, he tried to focus his eyes as he gazed around himself, "Where *huff* the hell am I?"

Leaning up from the mud, he struggled to get up to his knees, his body trembling with every movement. Looking around, he saw that he was in some sort of large grass field set between a tall mountain range. "What is this planet?" he said to himself.

Putting his hands on the ground, he tried to push himself up, but his arms lacked the strength to even lift his body. Waking up from a three week coma meant that he lacked movement, causing his body to burn with every movement that he made, "agh! Kakarot... I will kill you!"

Giving himself a few minutes to rest, he looked down at his battered body; his red and white pants were torn in several places. Bruises and cuts were covering most of his upper torso, but nothing was as bad as the large hole in his abdomen. The only thing that saved him from dying already was his physical strength and Saiyan blood inside of him, giving him incredible healing abilities beyond other beings.

Grimicing that he saw himself in such a weak state, he forced himself off the ground and began walking under the dark sky. -

"Alright, now that was Aligon's comet." Twilight said to herself as she stopped at the picture matching the small comet she just saw pass by. Levitating her pen, she jotted down her sighting in her notes.

Twilight had been watching the meteor shower for an hour now, most of it being alone. Rainbow had enjoyed the sight, but after fifteen minutes of watching, she was tired of staring at rocks fall through the sky. Taking off quickly, she left the unicorn on the roof to continue her 'sky spying' as she called it. "Hm Hm, oh Rainbow."

Releasing a long yawn, Twilight was beginning to feel the late night creep into her tired mind. Looking up to the sky, she noticed the comets and other meteors had ceased to pass by anymore, "Mabye it's time to call it quits for now."

Standing up from her kneeling position, she stretched her legs out before walking over to the telescope. She enveloped it in her magic and lifted it up, folding it into its storage position and laid it against the side of the tree. She then gathered up her notes and book in a stack and brought them up to her. Before she headed inside, however, she looked back into the sky in the direction the mystery item had went.

"I probably just don't remember a meteor like that. It should be inside of here." Twilight said. Wanting to make sure she didn't just make a mistake, she opened up her guide book again, scanning through the mass of pages and pictures looking for anything that looked like the object she saw, "Its got to be here somewhere."

After shuffling through every page, she found to her surprise that not a single form of outer Equestrian asteroid or comet was like the mysterious Thing that she saw in the sky. Now she was really confused at what she saw earlier, "What could it be? I have just seen something that I have no idea what it is and apparently has never been discovered before. Should I tell the princess?"

Twilight continued to think about her options as she carried her books if rough the door to her her room. Being careful not to wake Spike, she quietly set the books on her desk. Her eyes then went to her stack of blank letter sitting on the side next to her light. Thinking back, she did remember that it had entered the atmosphere when it passed by. "What if it didn't break apart when it fell? Some pony could be hurt if it landed near a town."

Sitting down, she levitated a single sheet and a quill over in front of her, "I'll just send a precautionary report." A big grin suddenly spread across Twilights face, "Look at me, watching over Equestria. The princess will be so proud of me!" she squealed out, a little louder than she expected. She quickly covered her mouth with a hoof and turned to look if she woke Spike, smiling when she saw him still out cold.

Finishing up her letter, she rolled it up and set it down on the desk. "I shouldn't wake Spike for letter can wait until the morning." Walking over to her bed, she hopped up into it and pulled the covers back. Once inside of the warmth of her thick blanket, she let her eyes close and her mind wander into the realm of dreams.

Broly staggered with every step that he took. His legs felt as if they were going to buckle at any given moment as he walked. The lack move movement for three weeks did not help the fact that his injuries were not healed, still leaking out at a slow rate.

He had been slowly walking for the last twenty minutes away from the lake that he crashed into. Seeing that his ship was gone, he had to find something to be of use for himself.

"*huff* *huff* I got to find some place to rest." he gasped as more blood came up his throat and out of his mouth, making him drop to his knees. Walking was too hard for him, so he-.

"He he, I'm an idiot." he chuckled to himself. Doing his best to focus, he concentrated the the ki pulsing through his body. After a moment, his body floated off the ground and into the air, causing him to chuckle, "Why walk?" Leaning forward, he flew through the sky, trying to look for some place that he could rest for the night. Unfortunately for him, all he could see below him was open fields.

Continuing for several miles, his mind began to blur as he flew. "What the hell?" he said in a daze. His vision was beginning to go hazy as he started to fall towards the ground. Trying to fly back up, he felt as if he was losing all control over himself. Before he could stop himself, he crashed back into the dirt.

Screaming out, he felt his body pulsing as if the pain radiated with his own heartbeat. He was too exhausted to use his ki anymore, and the amount of blood that he lost was beginning to affect his internal functions. His lungs were hardly able to get very deep breaths, only able to give small gulps of air as they struggled to expand and contract. His mind was also beginning to go in and out of darkness, his thoughts jumping around in and out of past memories.

Forcing his eyes open, he looked forward and saw the waves of grass suddenly part, and he saw a single bipedal being in an orange gee standing there staring at him, his body enveloped in a glowing, golden aura that Matched his hair. Brolys mind seemed to snap awake temporarily as he sat in shock to who it was in front of him, "K-Kakarot?"

Goku stared at Broly with his blue eyes, his gaze as cold as ice, "Broly, you have created the hell that you are in for yourself." he said, his voice echoing through the night.

Broly glared at the super saiyan before him, "You, you and your planet will pay!"

"Your fate had already been sealed. You did not die on that planet, but your time is coming. No matter how strong you are, you will perish soon."

"Kakarot!" Broly yelled out as he watched the vision of Goku slowly fade away, leaving nothing in that spot. Lifting his head as high as he could, he screamed out into the night with everything that he had left inside of him.

"KAKAROT!"

He then collapsed back onto the dirt, his eyes losing all focus and then fading to black. "Am I to die in this spot?" he said to himself, "No, I am the strongest. I am the legendary super Saiyan!"

Before he completely blacked out, Broly thought that he heard the sound of footsteps approaching mixed with faint voices.

What is it?" a husky voice said as he stared at the strange creature below him.

"I don't know. I've never seen anything like it." a soft female voice answered, "Whatever it is, we should take it back to our home."

What!? Why would we bring it with us?"

"It's bleeding. I can stitch it up and help it out. Perhaps we can find out what it is."

"I'm not bringing this... Thing back to our farm! We don't know if it's dangerous or not."

Honey, look at it; it's almost dead. It needs help. Besides, it talked, so it isn't some savage beast."

"What did it say? Crackerot? What the hay is that?"

The female just rolled her eyes, "Just help me put it in the wagon."

"Fine, fine. But it sleeps outside in the barn."


End file.
